More Fun Comics Vol 1 12
Other Characters: * Count de Wex ** his Secret Society * Princess Yonda ** her loyal soldiers * Sandra's friends ** Lothar ** Reynolds Villains: * Count Tauru ** his traitor soldiers Locations: * Gavonia ** Royal Palace ** Surrounding Hills Items: * Locket of Authority | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 10" | Synopsis2 = With the sack tossed overboard to feed the sharks, Spike believes Pincus to be dead, and is extremely upset. However a sailor has hidden Pincus, and substituted chunks of meat in the sack. The sailor tells Pincus to hide in his quarters, but on the way, Pincus runs into the cook, who believes he's seeing a ghost and flees! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania * sailor * cook Villains: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Island Adventure, Part 2" | Synopsis3 = Woozy continues his search for food, and meets several interesting characters along the way. | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 12" | Synopsis4 = Villa has captured Jack, Dolores, and her father Don Miguel, and takes them back to Don Miguel's hacienda. Once there, he decides on the ransom amount for Dolores and Don Miguel. Jack, bound to a stake, insults Villa, who ties him to a horse and plans to drag him to his death. | Writer4_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 11" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle6 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Battle With the Monster" | Synopsis6 = Don is offered a choice: freedom for him and his friends if he can destroy a giant, tusked, fire-breathing monster, attacking the city. Don agrees, and the girls are freed. Queen Zira gives Don a golden flagon, to be used only in direst emergency, then she and Betty are led down a subterranean passageway, supposedly to safety, but actually into a trap. The Zetrurian Guards are all working for Krenon now. Meanwhile the giant monster smashes its way thru the city's wall, atop which is Don Drake, who tumbles and lands atop the monster's broad back. | Writer6_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler6_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker6_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Other Characters: * Queen Zira ** Zetrurian people Villains: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** the High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Land Monster Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | StoryTitle7 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame: Part 1" | Synopsis7 = A baseball team awaits their ninth player, without whom they can't field a full squad. Pep Morgan offers to take the missing player's place, and makes a diving catch to save the game. | Writer7_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle8 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 12" | Synopsis8 = Dynamite bombs have been planted in the sewers of Paris. Barry and Le Grand search the tunnels until they find the master detonating switch. There, Barry finally comes face to face with Fang Gow! | Writer8_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 2" | Synopsis9 = Pierre has Jim down and is about to kill him, but Zeb shoots Pierre in the hand, disarming him. Pierre is defeated and sent packing. In the meantime, the wagon train reaches a canyon and prepares to cross the shallowest part of the river, but as they do, a storm breaks. | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Pierre Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * The Trapper * Zeb Halliday Vehicles: * wagon train | StoryTitle11 = Gunpowder | Writer11_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler11_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker11_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle12 = Brad Hardy: "The Man from the Fireball" | Synopsis12 = Brad and Kardos meet a witch doctor from the Grey Men of the Cliffs, who tells them that his people have Lorraine, and they would be foolish to try to follow her. Naturally, the two men try to follow. Along the way, they encounter the Grey Men's High Priestess, who has been exiled in favor of Lorraine, and she agrees to guide them to the Grey Men's city. | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos Villains: * Grey Men of the Cliffs ** witch doctor Other Characters: ** The High Priestess | StoryTitle13 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 2" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer13_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler13_1 = Sven Elven | Inker13_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan Villains: * Milady | StoryTitle15 = Dr. Occult: "The Werewolf, Part 2" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * * | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle16 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 9" | Synopsis16 = With the captain and the loyal crew freed, Jack and his friends prepare to take on the returning mutineers. The ship's cannons destroy one pirate boat, but several other boatloads of mutineers sneak around to the other side of the Hornet, and board it. They place explosives at the bases of the masts, light their fuses, and leave! Just then an unidentified ship sails into view. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith (not yet named) ** his crew Villains: * pirates * mutineers Vehicles: * * Hale's brig, "Falcon" (not yet named) Era: * | StoryTitle17 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 11" | Synopsis17 = Wing is taken into the presence of Ali Ben Saad, and insults the Bedouin chief. He is sentenced to twenty lashes and then imprisoned in the Cavern of the Reptiles, while Ben Saad prepares to force Lynn Harding to marry him. | Writer17_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler17_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker17_1 = Tom Hickey | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Villains: Villains: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Riffs Other Characters: * Lynn Harding | StoryTitle18 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 4" | Synopsis18 = Jake and Ed escape the mine just before the explosion, but are fired for failing to stop the robbery. | Writer18_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler18_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker18_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Jake * Ed | StoryTitle19 = Magic Crystal of History: "Croesus Vs. Cyrus" | Writer19_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler19_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker19_1 = Homer Fleming | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * * | StoryTitle20 = Sam the Porter | Writer20_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler20_1 = Russell Cole | Inker20_1 = Russell Cole | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Sam | StoryTitle22 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 8" | Synopsis22 = Bob flies to Alaska in his rocket plane. | Writer22_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler22_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker22_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing22= Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lefty * Buzz * Shorty * Tex Locations: * Vehicles: * Merrit's Rocket Plane | StoryTitle23 = Little Linda: "Adopted By Flint, Part 1" | Synopsis23 = The Mayor asks old miser Flint to adopt Linda, which upsets the miser's nephew. | Writer23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Flint * Wilkins * Mayor of Hillsboro Locations: * Hillsboro | StoryTitle24 = Captain Grim: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 10" | Synopsis24 = Grim signals a nearby gunboat for help. | Writer24_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler24_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker24_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Kango * Djenal * Filson | StoryTitle25 = 2023 Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 12, The Ceremony" | Synopsis25 = Rex agrees to marry the Queen, but changes his mind at the last minute. | Writer25_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler25_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker25_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke Other Characters: * Queen of Fortune * the Court Bishop | StoryTitle26 = Unc: "Rabbit Hunting" | Writer26_1 = Joe Eichberger | Penciler26_1 = Joe Eichberger | Inker26_1 = Joe Eichberger | Appearing26= Featured Characters: * Unc | StoryTitle27 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 1" | Synopsis27 = Jeff and his uncle are searching for treasure on Moraga Island. | Writer27_1 = | Penciler27_1 = Sven Elven | Inker27_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis Locations: * Moraga Island | StoryTitle28 = Hubert: "Love Thy Neighbor" | Writer28_1 = J. Muselli | Penciler28_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker28_1 = Bill Patrick | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Hubert | StoryTitle29 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 2" | Synopsis29 = Commissioner Bailey's daughter Doris is captured by the Purple Tiger, and Sandy sets out to find her. | Writer29_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler29_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker29_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Villains: * Purple Tiger ** his gang Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey * Doris Bailey | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * First issue for Pep Morgan. * First issue for Pirate Gold. * First issue for Unc. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Pelion and Ossa: "Locked Out", by Al Stahl ** cartoons, by Vincent Sullivan | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 12 online. }}